cybersixfandomcom-20200213-history
Brainwashed/transcript
Note: For clarification, this page uses the template, the article title does not match the URL, the URL shows the true article title. This is the transcript for the seventh episode of the ''Cybersix'' animated television series, Brainwashed. Transcript Opening theme song: There's a time when the moon reveals its face through the clouds I let out a sigh and want to cry out loud But deep in my heart I feel love so alive In the depths of my soul I know we will survive I'm the one they would break in their greed and their pride But deep in my heart I feel love so alive In the depths of my soul I know we will survive CYBERSIX José von Reichter: It works. I’ll get her now. Chief. Get me the six best detectives on the force. Julian: Thank you. Thank you. Think they’re big shots. Bully: Ouch. Julian: That’s too bad. Let me help you up. Bully: Get lost kid. Detective Enrique: Are we having fun today? Bully: Hey Detective Enrique. Enrique: Sure be nice if Mrs. Johnson there could get some help with her cart. Bully: Sure detective, no problem. Enrique: You get the feeling that guy’s missing something? Julian: Yeah, a brain. Enrique: In addition to that. Julian: Hey you. Bully: What? Enrique: So you’re staying out of trouble? Julian: Trouble. Me? Enrique: Detective Enrique. Right away Chief. Gotta run, Julian. See you later. Julian: Hey Enrique, stay out of trouble. Police Chief: These helmets will identify you as members of special task force. You will learn of your special assignment now. José: Play your magic José. Who robbed that bank? Enrique: Cybersix. Detectives: Cybersix. Cybersix. Police Chief: You will wear this. When the red light comes on, you must come back to be recharged. You will find Cybersix and use this to destroy her. Understand? José: What a brilliant plan. Father will be proud. Huh? Adrian Seidelman: Hm. Weird. Not eating Lucas? Wow. That’s a newsworthy event. Lucas Amato: Ha ha. Funny, Adrian. You should have your own TV show. A big storm moving in. Nice to have a warm home to go to. What’s wrong? Adrian: Huh? Oh, nothing. Just thinking of someone. Lucas: Someone special? Adrian: Yeah. Someone I should visit soon. Julian: Wow. Better sit it out for a while. Cybersix: Oh, young Julian. On nights like this I think what it used to be alone. Julian: Huh? Cybersix: Hello Julian. Julian: Hey you guys. Data 7, my buddy. And he’s a really neat guy. I like him a lot. Cybersix: Its nice to have friends, Julian. And it sounds like he’s giving you good advice. Julian: About time. Cybersix: I love the smell of the air after it rains. Come on. We’ll walk you home. Julian: Huh? You’re hurt. Cybersix: Shh. There. Julian: Enrique. Enrique. I can’t believe it. Why? Cybersix: You know him? Julian: That’s Detective Enrique. The friend I was telling you about. Why would he try and hurt you? Cybersix: He’s a police officer? Why would the police be after me? Data 7, please stay with Julian. I want to find out what’s going on. Lucas: Excellent steak. Waitress: You’re welcome, Lucas. Harry loved cooking for you. Lucas: Yeah? Waitress: Yeah. Says if it wasn’t for you he’d get out of practice. Lucas: He’s a real wise guy. Him and Adrian should team up. Detective: Anyone here knows Cybersix? She’s wanted. And if you know her, speak up. Lucas: Cybersix. Wanted. Cybersix: That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. Lucas: Huh? Cybersix: Have you heard what’s going on? Lucas: Just that they’re out to get you. Cybersix: I didn’t do anything. Lucas: I know. But until things get back to normal, you better lay low. Let me help. Cybersix: I’ll figure it out. Julian: I gotta find Enrique. But he’s not like this, Data 7. I have to figure out what’s happened. Yeah, yeah. So you’re just gonna keep me here? Nice day. Hey, we should go for a walk or something. Hmm. Its called Cat’s Cradle. You want to play? Come on, its easy. It must have something to do with that helmet. Enrique: I must go back. Adrian: Thanks for dinner, Lucas. My treat next time. Lucas: Uhh. You’ve been acting a bit weird today. Anything wrong? Adrian: No. I’m- Lucas: Well. So much for a break in the storm. Adrian: Data 7. What? Where’s Julian? Julian: I gotta find Cybersix. Let me go you big oof. José: You. What are you- An idea. Julian: Enrique, help me. José: Don’t worry. We’ll find him. What’s that? Its Julian. Julian. I know it must be a trap, but I don’t see anything. José: This is going to be so much fun. Get the popcorn. Julian: Cybersix. Let me go. Cyber- Enrique. Please help. Jose: Fixed Idea. Keep him there by the detective. And keep an eye on the both of them. Julian: Wanna see a neat trick? Fixed Idea: Trick. What is trick? Julian: Now watch this. This is the best part. Enrique. Enrique. Help Cybersix. Enrique: Huh? Julian? What are you doing here? Julian: Help her. Do something. Cybersix: Looks like we have a new set of rules, José. Boy, that smarts. José: Get her. Destroy her. Hey. Stop it. I’m getting dizzy. Cybersix: Fight. Huh? Julian: Enrique. Look out. Cybersix: Out. Now. José: Where did everybody go? Doctor von Reichter: As usual, José, I am disappointed. Where is the Techno? I just don’t know what to do with you José. I just don’t know. Cybersix: Julian’s lucky to have such a good friend. Okay, okay. So is Enrique. And Data 7, so am I. Ending theme song: As the rain falls on the mountains All my sorrow just salty tears I whisper your name until we’re together Our love will conquer fear Category:Animated Series Category:Episodes (animated series) Category:Transcripts